MY LOVE (From Hate Become Love) TAEKOOK GS
by ChoiTansa
Summary: Ketika dua karya Tuhan yang tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bahkan tak saling mengenal, dipertemukan dengan sebuah tali pertunangan hingga ke jenjang pernikahan akibat perjanjian kecil kedua orang tua mereka. Akankah lingkaran cincin mampu mengubah perasaan mereka dan menjadi kehidupan yang bahagia.
1. Introduction

**MAIN CAST**

**CHOI JUNGKOOK**

Putri bungsu dari pasangan Choi Sehun dan Choi Luhan. Memiliki seorang kakak bernama Choi Nakta. Jungkook a.k.a Kookie adalah yeoja sangat cantik dan manis, pendiam dan memiliki otak yang jenius dan juga Jungkook memiliki bakat menyanyi dan menari yang diperoleh dari kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun pendiam dia tetap ramah pada siapa saja. Tetapi sebaliknya, dia akan berprilaku sangat manja dan imut pada kakaknya sendiri. Namun sejak Nakta menggantikan sang Appa menjalankan bisnis di Paris Jungkook menjadi tambah pendiam, namun itu tak bertahan lama karena sahabatnya selalu mendampinginya.

**KIM TAEHYUNG**

Putra tunggal dari pasangan dari pasangan Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. Taehyung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama V, hanya keluarga dan sahabatnya saja yang memanggil Taehyung. Memiliki wajah tampan bak dewa turunan dari appanya dan V berbakat dalam memasak turunan dari sang eomanya yang seorang Master Chef Asia. V merupakan salah satu dari Pengeran Kampus dan menjabat sebagai Kapten Tim Futsal. Sudah tampan, kapten tim futsal dan pangeran kampus menyebabkan V memiliki bnyak fans yang tergila gila padanya (kecuali Jungkook karena dia masa bodo dengan sekitar) namun dibalik kesempurnaannya V lemah dalam bidang akademik (yah padahal udah perfect banget gelarnya eh ternyata goblok #plakk). Satu fakta tentang V walaupun dia perfect namun V sama sekali belum punya yeojachingu alias jomblo karena semua yeoja yang mendekatinya hanya akan menyusahkan dia dan mencari hartanya.

**MIN YOONGI**

Min Yoongi sering dipanggil Suga alasannya karena dia sangat manis seperti gula pasir. Yeoja yang baik, pemalu dan ramah ini memiliki bakat di bidang Rap dan juga menulis lagu. Karena bakatnya itu dia bergabung menjadi satu anggota club music. Namun bukan itu salah satu alasanya bergabung, ada alasan lain karena ia menyukai ketua club music yaitu Jimin dan taka da seorangpun yang tahu. Pernah suatu waktu ia menghadiri ulang tahun temannya sewaktu SMA bernama Nancy yang tak lain adalah sepupu Jimin dan Jimin menyanyikan lagu di pesta tersebut. Dari sanalah dengan suara merdu Jimin membuat hati Min Yoongi luluh.

**PARK JIMIN**

Salah satu Pangeran Kampus dan Ketua Club Musik. Ia memiliki studio sendiri dan biasanya menjadi markas untuk genk mereka. Jimin memiliki wajah yg sangat tampan dan memiliki suara yang sebagus malaikat (kayak pernah denger suara malaikat aja #plakk). Karena bakatnya itu oa sering memenangkan lomba nyanyi dan memperoleh banyak penghargaan dan membuat semua yang mendengar suaranya akan luluh dan jatuh cinta padanya.

**KIM SEOK JIN**

Sahabat dari Jungkook dan Yoongi. Seorang yeoja yang baik, rama dan cerewet. Memilikia sifat keibuan dan juga pandai memasak. Jin adalah kekasih dari kapten tim basket yaitu Namjoon, mereka menjalin hubungan sejak di bangku JHS hingga saat ini (langgeng bgt). Jin Jungkook dan juga Yoongi sudah berteman sejak bangku JHS hingga mereka bertiga memilih melanjutkan pendidikan di Seoul University dengan jurusan Sains, karena mereka adalah master of science sejak JHS.

**KIM NAM JOON**

Namjoon yang biasa dijuliki dengan sebutan Rap Mon karena kemampuan Rapnya yang baik. selain itu ia juga Salah satu Pangeran Kampus dan Kapten Tim Basket dan juga dia adalah wakil Presiden Mahasiswa dan Presidennya adalah Kris Wu. Memiliki kekasih bernama Jin. Namjoon memiliki otak yang sangat pintar dan tinggi badan yang lumayan untuk kategori seorang pemain basket. Bersahabat dengan Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok. Diantara mereka ber-4 Namjoon merupakan oarang yang bijaksana.

**JUNG HO SEOK**

Hoseok atau biasa disapa J-Hope, sahabat dari Namjoon, Jimin dan Taehyung. Orang yang paling mesum diantara ke-4 sahabat nya, dan juga wajahnya kadang berubah-ubah. Memiliki kemampuan dance yang sangat baik sehingga ia terpilih menjadi ketua Club Dance dan juga salah satu Pangeran Kampus.

Hello Readers

Kenalin aku author baru Choi Tansa imnida. Aku mau publish cerita tentang BTS aku buatnya ini terinspirasi dari para author lain dalam ceritanya di wattpad ini. mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan ya dari cerita kalian. Untuk foto diatas aku cari di google karena gak punya bakat di photoshop xixixi, makasi buat yang punya foto.

mohon komentar dan kritiknya ya.


	2. Introduction 2

**OTHER CAST**

**CHOI SEHUN & CHOI LUHAN**

Orang tua dari Nakta dan Jungkook. Sehun adalah seorang CEO muda yang meniti karirnya dari nol hingga sukses menjadi seorang CEO perusahan game terbesar di Korea. Dibalik kesuksesannya ada seorang yeoja cantik yang menjadi semangatnya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Xi Luhan mantan model ternama korea. Mereka bertemu ketika Sehun sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk karena perusahaan hamper bangkrut, namun dengan besar hati Luna meninggalkan dunia modelnya, menjadi sekretaris Sehun dan berhasil mengangkat kembali perusahaan hingga saat ini. Namun, sampai sekarang hingga memiliki dua anak, Luhan masih tetap menerima tawaran menjadi model dengan seizin dari Sehun.

**CHOI NAKTA**

Anak pertama pasangan Sehun dan Luhan, kakak dari Jungkook. Pria tampan, jenius, berkarisma, penyayang dan sedikit overprotectif pada orang yang disayangnya. Nakta tinggal di Paris dan menjalankan bisnis sang appa disana, namun setiap bulan ia akan kembali ke Busan untuk menemui adik kecilnya. Nakta bertunangan dengan Kim Yura.

**KIM YESUNG & KIM RYEOWOOK**

Orang tua dari Taehyung. Yesung dan Ryeowook merupakan mantas penyayi dibawah agensi yang sama. Mereka memilih menikah dan meninggalkan karir mereka dan membangun kehidupan mereka sendiri. Awanya banyak fans yang kecewa, namun tetap mendukung kedua pasangan ini. Kemudian setelah menikah mereka membangun sebuah restoran kecil dengan nama The Mouse Rabbit. Awal bisnis kecil mereka berkembang dan meluas hingga memiliki 101 cabang di dunia, dan restoran pusat ada di Busan dengan kepala chef yaitu sang istri yang merupakan Master Chef Asia.

**Kang Yura**

Tunangan dari Choi Nakta kakak dari Jungkook. Yura bertemu dengan nakta ketika Nakta pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Paris. Mereka bertemu di The Shino's Restaurant saat itu Yura sebagai Manajer disana dan terkejut ketika mengetahui Nakta adalah orang korea dan juga mereka tinggal di satu gedung apartemen namun berbeda lantai, Yura di lantai 8 dan Nakta di lantai 7. Kemudian mereka berkenalan, sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setahun yang lalu Nakta kembali ke Korea bersama Yura dan memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Yura memilika anjing bernama Ddabong.

Sekian dulu update dari author.

Helo hay bay bay

Tunggu update cerita ya, semoga dari descripsi tokoh kalian bisa nebak dan penasaran sama ceritanya.

Kasi kritik saran yooo..


	3. CHOI

**Night in Choi's Mansion**

**Suatu malam di mansion choi, sebuah keluarga yang telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka kini sedang sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Sang appa yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas kantor, sang eomma yang sedang merapikan dan membersihkan sisa makan malam, sang kakak yang sedang berkemas-kemas dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya yang akan dibawa besok, oh ya jangan lupakan si bungsu yang entah kenapa moodnya rusak dan langsung pergi kekamarnya. Ya alasannya sudah pasti karena Nakta akan kembali ke Paris dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya disana.**

" Brakkkkk !" terdengar suara bantingan pintu. (kasian bgt sama si pintu #plakk)

" Kookie sayang, ada apa mengapa kau membanting pintu seperti itu?" tanya Luhan

" Biarkan saja eomma yam yam yam, kookie selalu bersikap seperti itu yam yam yam ketika aku akan kembali ke Paris. Biarkan saja nanti juga balik lagi kayak seperti biasa yam yam" sahut Nakta sambil menguyah kue kering buatan eommanya.

"PLETAKKKKK!" first blood

" Yaakkk choi sehun kenapa kau memukulku aissshh jinja, eomma lihat orang itu memukulku seenaknya" ujar Nakta mengadu sakit pada sang eomma

" PLETAKKKK!" double kill

" appooooooooo. Kenapa eomma juga ikut memukulku" ujar Nakta meratapi kepalanya yang dicium sendok sup

" siapa yg mengajarimu berlaku tidak sopan pada appamu wangjanim. Aigoooo hahaha" ujar Luhan kesal, namun tak lama di gantikan dengan wajah aneh sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah ngambek putranya itu.

" sudahlah yeobo biarkan saja dia. Ya wangjanim kau sudah berkemas? Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, arra." ujar Sehun

" sudah appa, semua sudah siap." Ujar Nakta

" kalo begitu istirahatlah lebih awal, namun sebelum itu temui adikmu dulu. Si princess es sedang membeku disana, dan tidak akan meleleh sendirinya." ujar Sehun

"kkkkkk, kau ini yeobo berlebihan sekali pada putrimu" ujar Luhan.

**Ya, Sehun memang selalu berlebihan bila itu menyangkut putrinya. Sehun tau betul dan memahami sifat putri kecilnya itu. Hanya sang kakak yang bisa membuat moodnya kembali membaik. Maka dari itu, setiap kepulangan Nakta ke Busan, Sehun dan Luhan akan mengatur jadwal untuk family time entah piknik atau pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan.**

" ne appa, aku akan ke kamar kookie. Oh jaa appa, beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengan Kim samchon."

" jinjayo? Apa yang ia katakan ?"

" samchon menyuruhku memberitahu appa untuk segera menemui mereka di Daegu" ujar Nakta dan sontak Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan seakan berbicara secara telepati.

" yeobo, kau berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?

" apakah waktunya sudah tepat? tanggap Luhan resah

Sepasang suami istri itu saling bertatapan dengan penuh arti mendalam bak samudra (#plakk). Melihat kedua orang tuanya tersebut Nakta menjadi bingung, namu beberapa saat kemudian ia ingat akan satu hal. Sesuatu yang akan mengubah segalanya.

" jamkkanmanyo, appa! Apakah yang kalian maksud adalah hal itu? Ujar Nakta

" ne wangjanim, mungkin sudah saatnya uri gongjunim memulai hidupnya." Ucap Luhan menghampiri Nakta dan memeluknya.

" Oettaeyo, wangjanim? Tanya sehun.

" aku sama sekali tidak masalah apa, aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Dan aku yakin adik kecilku akan bahagia. Aku menyetujuinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan kookie? Ucap nakta

" appa yakin adikmu awalnya akan menolak, namun ia pasti menerimanya karena ia sangat mencintai keluarganya."

" ya sudah sudah kita sudahi membicarakan hal ini, dan kau wangjanim, pergi kekamarmu dan istirahat, dan kau cepat cuci piring, aku lelah sekali hari ini." Final Luhan

" neeeeeeeeeeee..." sahut keduanya.

Nakta berjalan menuju kamar jungkook di lantai dua. Ia akan menemani jungkook sebelum ia berangkat ke bandara besok pagi sekali dan kembali ke Paris. Jungkook akan selalu bersikap seperti ini ketika Nakta akan kembali ke Paris untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun jungkook mengerti ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini terus dan merengek kepada kakaknya, dia harus mulai bersikap dewasa dan menempuh hidupnya dan membuat Nakta dan kedua orang tua bangga.

Tok tok tok

" uri gongjunim, oppa boleh masuk?" Tanya Nakta

Ceklek...

" ne oppa, masuklah"

**Naktapun masuk kedalam kamar adiknya yang dengan wangi khas jungkook yaitu aroma pengharum ruangan citrus bercampur lavender. Aroma kesukaan jungkook yang selalu Nakta bawakan sebagai hadiah ketika ia kembali ke Busan. pandangan mencari dimana keberadaan adiknya, dan ternyata ia menemukan adiknya tengah duduk di depan jendela.**

" kookie..."

" apa oppa sudah berkemas? Jam berapa oppa ke bandara?"

" ne kookie oppa sudah selesai berkemas dan sekarang oppa akan menemani kookie disini. Oppa akan berangkat besok pagi sekali sebelum kau bangun. Besok kookie ada kelas kan. Jadi op..."

" ne oppa gwaenchanayo. Kookie juga sudah menyiapkan keperluan kuliah besok oppa." Ujar jungkook kemudian mendekati Nakta dan merebahkan dirinya di pangkuan sang kakak. (kumat deh manjanya abang kookie #plakkk)

" oppa, nanti kalo oppa sudah tiba di paris hubungi aku melalui video call ne? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Yura eonni. Aku sangat merindukannya oppa. Dan ya aku mau menyapa ddabong oppa"

ddabong

" ne ne ne, oppa akan menghubungi mu nanti melalui video call agar bisa melihat eonni mu dan juga ddabong." senyum Nakta

"Gongjunim ini tidak seperti kau yang biasa, ada apa?"

" aniyo oppa nan gwaenchana"

" jinjayo? Apa kau terbentur sesuatu? Dimana yang sakit beritahu oppa"

" aniyo oppa aku serius, aku hanya berpikir untuk mulai belajar dewasa mungkin akan sesekali bersikap manja saat oppa disini heeeeheeehe"

" Arraseo.. kookie, bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi kau tetap adik kecil kesayangan ku."

Melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan memeluknya dan mengelus rambut jungkook.

" Oppa menyayangimu kookie,".

" aku juga menyayangimu oppa, hati2 disana dan jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras ne. kasian Yura eonni yang mengurusmu disana kelelahan"

" dia akan dengan senang hati mengurusku tanpa aku minta, gongjunim"

" dasar kepedean sekali uri wangjanim. Sudah sana pergi huss huss pergi sana" mendorong Nakta dan mengusirnya seperti mengusir anjing #plak!

" ya! Gongjunim, kau mengusirku? "

" Kkkkkk, mianhae ne oppa. Jaaa, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, selamat malam."

CUP...

" Ne ne selamat malam kookie, oppa menyayangimu" ucap Nakta membalas dengan mencium kening sang adik.

" nado oppa"

**Nakta kemudian kembali kekamarnya dan beristirahat karena ia harus bangun pagi dan berangkat kebandara dan kembali ke Paris. Keesokan paginya Nakta sudah berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya tanpa terkecuali dengan adiknya. Awalnya Nakta sempat kesal karena Jungkook yang bangun pagi-pagi buta menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, namun tak bertahan lama karena aegyo dari sang adik yang menjadi kelemahannya.**

**Incheon International Airport**

" jaga dirimu disana wangjanim, jaga kesehatanmu. Dan salam untuk Yura ne" ujar Luhan memeluk putranya

" ne eomma. Jaga kesehatan eomma dan appa ne dan kookie juga aku akan sangat merindukan kalian"

"Ne oppa, bye bye"

" Ne sampai bertemu bulan depan. Saranghaeyo appa, eomma, gongjunim" sambil berjalan menuju ke pesawat."

" Aku bangga sekali dengannya, dia sangat mandiri dan mapan" ujar Sehun berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

" Ne yeobo, tentu saja dia putra kita, uri wangjanim ku."

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang, kookie harus pergi kekampus dan aku harus segera berangkat kekantor"

" Jaaa, kajja"

Dan mereka kembali kerumah dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka, dan Sehun harus segera menemui seseorang untuk membicarakan hal yang penting yang menyangkut segalanya. dari sinilah ujian menjadi dewasa untuk sang princess es.

...To Be Continue...

Heloo, readernim.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang first chapter ini?

Maaf karena author masih baru dalam hal menulis. eheheheeh

Vote dan comment ne untuk kelanjutan ceritanya,

고맙습니다


	4. KIM

**KIM'S PART**

" Hyung ayo maju serang dia"

"Sial aku dikepung, Chim susul aku cepat aku hampir kehabisan darah"

"Sabar hyung, aku sedang menuju ksana, sial ada lele lewat hyung"

"Kau menggunakan hero apa sih, cepat sekali darahnya habis"

" Sialnya aku menggunakan Marksman..."

First blood...

Double kill...

Triple kill...

Maniac...

Savage...

DEFEAT...

"Aisss, kalah lagi. Hah melelahkan sekali."

"Sepertinya kita kurang menyusun strategi perang yang baik dan memilih hero yang benar. Aku selalu di datangi lele."

"Huuhh melelahkan sekali dan aku haus, aku akan memesan minuman di Cafetaria di bawah. Eh aku coba cek di kulkas si V saja dah"

"Dasar bantet"

**Begitulah keseharian para anak muda ketika akhir pekan, ya siapa lagi kalau para Pangeran Kampus: Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Setelah menghabiskan tenaga dengan kegiatan kampus dan rutinitas mereka yang lain, ke 4 pangeran kampus itu lebih memilih bersantai seperti ini ketimbang menghabiskan waktu dan uang di club malam. Hari ini, giliran apartemen Taehyung yang menjadi markas mereka dan akan selalu berganti-ganti tergantung undian yang mereka buat (kayak arisan cogan cogan ya cyinnn #plakk).**

**"**Kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang pentas seni yang akan diselenggarakan oleh kampus kita?**" **ujar Namjoon memulai membuka percakapan.

" Aku hanya mendengar rencana kasarnya saja dari Ryujin, kalau kita akan menampilan beberapa persembahan seperti menyanyi, dance dan lain-lain. Ryujin juga sudah menyebarkan formulir tentang penampilan yang akan di tampilkan." ujar Jimin

" Aku dan Jimin berencana menggabungkan club dance dan music untuk membuat suatu kolaborasi ne Jimin" ujar Hoseok

" Ne hyung, hanya rencana kasar saja."

" Ada apa Namjoon hyung? Kau kan wakil presiden gimana gambaran rencana si Naga itu tentang pentas seni ini? Aku harap rencananya kali ini sudah dipikirkan dengan baik." tanya Taehyung

" Hah, sebenarnya aku sempat berdebat dengannya, aku tidak setuju rencananya untuk mempercepat tanggal pelaksanaan acara tersebut dari tanggal pelaksaan 4 bulan lagi setelah Natal, menjadi 1 bulan sebelum pertandingan olahraga antarkampus. Berkat bujukan dari Tao akhirnya dia memutuskan bahwa pentas seni akan di tampilkan tepat pada malam Natal yaitu 3 bulan dari sekarang" ujar Namjoon menghela nafas.

"Dasar Naga jelek seenaknya saja bertindak mentang-mentang Presiden mahasiswa dia bisa berlaku seenaknya saja. Kenapa sih kau masih bertahan menjadi wakilnya hyung,?" ujar Taehyung

"Maka dari itu aku masih bertahan, kalau saja aku memilih untuk mengundurkan diri, apa yang terjadi pada kampus kita? Aku saja tidak berani membayangkan hal itu" ujar Namjoon bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan nasib mereka.

" Ahh sudahlah jangan membahas naga jelek itu. Mending sekarang kita pikirkan penampilan yang akan kita tampilkan. Jaaa, mengenai ideku dengan si bantet, bagaimana kalo kita membuat sebuah grup seperti Super Junior yang bernyanyi dipadukan dengan dance yang energic lalu dengan kita semua sebagai anggota." ujar Hoseok

" Ne, kita hanya kurang personil lagi 3 orang saja untuk mengisi bagian yang kurang dan aku juga sudah membentuk komposisinya. Ini kalian baca saja." ujar Jimin

Komposisi gruop Jimin ver.

Namjoon : Leader, Main Rapper, Dancer.

Taehyung : Vocalist, Dancer

Jimin : Lead Vocal, Lead Dancer

Hoseok : Main dancer, rapper

" Lalu tiga orang lagi kau gunakan untuk apa? Pemandu sorak? ujar Taehyung

" Disana ada dua halaman V, baca dengan baik baru bertanya dasar." ujar Jimin

X : Main vocal, lead dancer

Y: Lead rapper, dancer

Z: Vocalist, dancer

" Oh jadi begitu aku tertarik" ujar Taehyung.

" Aku sama setuju saja kalian yang terbaik," ujar Namjoon

"Sepertinya aku mendapat posisi yang bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, memang kau sudah menemukan orangnya?" tanya Taehyung

" Ne, di bagian rapper Jimin merekomendasikan Min Yoongi karena dia anggota klub music dengan kemampuan rap yang bagus jadi dia akan mengisi bagian **Y**. Untuk di bagian **Z**, aku meminta Jinnie noona kekasih Namjoon hyung, dan bagian **X **aku belum menemukan yang pas. Jadi grup kita kolaborasi yeoja dan namja" ujar Hoseok

" Ne,? tadi kau bilang siapa? Jinnie noona? maksudmu Kim Seok Jin? Tanya Namjoon kaget

" Hyung memang siapa lagi kekasih mu kalo bukan Jin noona, dasar akan ku adukan kau pada Jin noona" ujar Taehyung tersenyum evil

" Calm down V, ehehheheh aku hanya bercanda. Ya sudah, ayo lanjutkan lagi kali ini jangan sampai kalah." ujar Namjoon

**Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yaitu bermain game pc. Keadaan apartemen Taehyung saat ini jauh dari kata rapi dan bersih. Bagaimana tidak, kalian lihat saja bungkus snack, minuman kaleng berserakan tanpa ada yang enggan untuk membersihkannya. Mereka hanya focus pada game mereka agar tidak kalah lagi kekkekekek. Namun beberapa saat kemudian...**

"Omo, apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?" seorang Yeoja paruh baya masuk dan terkejut melihat keadaan tempat ini.

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG! APA APAAN INI" teriak yeoja itu dan membuat keempat orang yang tadinya focus dengan game mereka langsung menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang dating. Mereka hanya diam bak patung batu di gereja.

"YA! APA INI SAMPAH BERSERAKAN, KAU MAU MATI HA? Teriak yeoja itu sambal mencubit telinga Taehyung dan ketiga temannya hanya menahan tawa

" Akhhh. Ampun eomma, ampun. Eomma lepaskan ini sakit sekali, eomma appoyo eomma" ujar Taehyung. Ya yeoja yang datang adalah eomma Taehyung yaitu Kim Ryeowook.

" Ah, ternyata ada kalian bertiga disini. Nah, bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua eomma ada urusan sedikit dengan uri sweeti, tak apa kan, kalo eomma pinjam uri sweetie ne? Untuk gantinya eomma akan mengajak kalian berlibur nanti, eottokhe?" tanya Ryeowook. Baik Namjoon, Jimin dan Hoseok mengerti, kemudian mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Taehyung dan Ryeowook, mereka memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan eomma, karena Ryeowook yang memintanya.

" Ne eomma, ja kami pulang dulu. Bye bye sweetie" ujar Jimin

" Yakk! Berani kalian memanggilku begitu atau aku akan..."

" Akan apa sweetie, cepat kau bersiap-siap atau eomma yang memakaikanmu baju, arra" ujar Ryeowook

" ne ne eomma,"

**Setelah Namjoon, Jimin dan Hoseok pulang, Ryeowook dan Taehyung pun pergi menuju mansion keluarga kim. Awalnya Taehyung bertanya ada apa tumben sekali eommanya yang cantik dan super sibuk menjemputnya ke apartemen, kan ia bisa menelpon Taehyung dan memintanya datang ke mansion. Namun jawaban dari Ryeowook adalah appanya merindukan Taehyung, sungguh tak masuk akal.**

**Mereka akhirnya tiba di mansion keluarga Kim dan Taehyung langsung masuk kekamarnya dan merebahkan diri dan berpikir. Ada apa gerangan sang appa kali ini, rindu? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu kemarin sore. Lalu sekarang apa? Apa yang direncanakan sang appa?**

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang di rencanakan oleh Appa? Semoga apa tidak berencana untuk menyuruhku menjadi pendeta." pikir Taehyung.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja" beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung pun terlelap. Tanpa disadarinya sang Appa dan sang Eomma mengintip di balik pintu kamar anak mereka yang tidak terkunci.

"Yeobo, apa kau yakin sudah ini waktu yang tepat?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ne sayang, ini waktu yang tepat. Memang kau mau dia direbut namja lain ha?" Tanya Yesung

"Maldo andwe, baiklah aku percayakan padamu." ujar Ryeowook

"Jaaa, kalau begitu aku akan bangunkan Taehyung, kau siapkan saja makan malamnya ne. Cup" ujar Yesung mengecup pipi istrinya.

"Neeee" ujar Ryewook

Sreeeekkkkkkkk ...(anggap bunyi pintu geser ya).

**Yesung pun menggeser pindu dan masuk kekamar Taehyung. Kamar putra tunggalnya yang bernuansa merah menyala**

"Tae.. tae bangun nak, makan malam sudah siap. Tae ... tae " ujar Yesung membangunkan anaknya.

"Eungggg... 5 menit lagi appa, Tae masih ngantuk"

"Big no Tae, lets go baby boy, sebelum eommamu konser lagi dan membuat telinga kita sakit" ujar Yesung

"Eungg..."

" YA! KIM TAEHYUNG CEPAT BANGUN, ATAU EOMMA AKAN MENYIRAMMU DENGAN AIR ES" dan benar saja sang istri sudah memulai konsernya, kalo mereka tidak bergerak sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada makan malam.

Plakkkk...

"Yak baby boy wake up" ujar Yesung setelah memukul lengan Taehyung

"Ne appa, ayo kita turun"

**Mereke berdua pun turun dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, kemudian Ryeowook menyiapkan piring untuk mereka berdua dan menyendokan nasi beserta lauknya. Kalian tahu apa alasan Ryeowook yang mengambilkan makan malam mereka bukanya maid, ya karena saat waktunya makan maka seluruh penghuni masion Kim akan menunda pekerjaannya dan makan terlebih dahulu. Awalnya para maid, penjaga rumah, bodyguard, tukang kebun menolak karena merasa tak pantas, namun Ryeowook mengancam kalau mereka tidak menurutinya maka mereka akan dipecat. Sebenarnya agak kejam, namun keluarga Kim merupakan orang yang terkenal dengan kerendah hatinya dan suka tolong menolong. Bahkan para pekerja diberikan tempat tinggal di belakang mansion agar tak terlalu jauh dari keluarga mereka dan menganggap mereka adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim. Maka dari itu, semua pekerja disana sangat setia dan berterima kasih dengan keluarga Kim karena sudah diperlakukan dengan baik walau mereka hanya sekedar pekerja disana.**

**Okay, balik kecerita, suasana hening ketika makan malam berlangsung, hanya bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bertumbukan dengan piring. Beberapa menit kemudian keheningan itu pecah dan Yesung mulai buka suara.**

"Tae, ada yang ingin appa bicarakan"

"Appa, kumohon jangan jadikan aku biksu apa. Ku mohon appa, kau tak kasian melihat anakmu tanpa rambut dan berdiam di kuil setiap harinya" ujar Taehyung memelas dan mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Kau menyeramkan jika melakukan aegyo sweetie. Eomma jadi ingin muntah"

"Yakkk eomma!"

"Ya ampun Tae, appa tak akan menjadikan mu biksu. Namun, apa akan menjodohkan mu dengan anak sahabat kecil apa"

"Mwo!"

"Aku dijodohkan? Yang benar saja. Aniyo appa," tolak Taehyung

"Ini yang terbaik untukmu Tae, tolong mengertilah"

"Eomma appa, aku memang tidak dekat dengan yeoja karena mereka mendekatiku hanya karna hartaku saja. Siapa tahu yeoja ini juga sama mengincar harta kita. Intinya aku menolak" ujar Taehyung.

"Tae.. dengarkan kami dulu. Dia tak seperti yang kau pikirkan sayang. Ini foto yoja yang akan di jodohkan dengan mu." Ujar Ryeowook memberikan foto yeoja yang dijodohkan dengan Taehyung.

"Aigoo, neomu yeppeo. Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja ini, tapi dimana ya? apa dia satu kampus dengan ku?" Gumam Taehyung.

"Eottokheyo, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?"

"Dia yang dijodohkan denganku? Siapa dia eomma" tanya Taehyung

"Dia Choi Jungkook, anak dari Sehun dan Luhan kau masih ingat mereka kan Tae?" ucap Yesung

"Sehun appa dan Luhan eomma? Ya aku ingat sekali, mereka sering mengasuhku dulu saat masih kecil kan? Jadi aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak mereka?" Tanya Taehyung

"Ne sayang. Eomma dengar juga ia satu kampus denganmu Tae." tanya Ryeowook

"Hmmmmm ternyata benar dugaanku dia satu kampus denganku tapi dimana aku pernah melihatnya ya?" batin Taehyung

"Yaaaa, baiklah aku mau. Tapi ada satu syaratnya yang kalian harus turuti." ucap Taehyung

"Apa? Cepat katakan Tae" ujar Yesung

"Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu bahwa kami atau aku sudah dijodohkan, maksudku adalah orang di kampus. Aku tidak mau imageku rusak gara-gara kabar aku akan menikah karena perjodohan." ujar Taehyung

"YAK, SYARAT APA ITU. BIG NO !" ujar Yesung marah

"Okay, kalau apa tidak menerima syaratku simple saja, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya!" ujar Taehyung.

"Aissshhh, baiklah terserah kau saja. Appa akan menuruti syaratmu. Appa akan menghubungi keluarga Choi dan mempercepat pertunangan kalian" ujar Yesung

"Mwo! Kau gila appa aku tak mau."

"Appa sudah menerima syaratmu dan kau hanya mengajukan syarat itu. Jadi seekarang giliran appa dan ini adalah keputusan appa, jadi kau tak bisa menolak"

"YAK APPA!" geram Taehyung

"Sudah Taetae ikuti saja kata appamu ne. Ini kami lakukan untuk kebaikanmu sayang. Sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahat ne, besok kita bicarakan lagi tentang tanggal pertunangan kalian." ujar Ryeowook

"Ahhhhh, terserah kalian saja. Silahkan atur hidupku sesuka kalian, kalian memang tak menyayangiku lagi" ujar Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

SREKKKKKK... BRAKKKKK. (kasian pintunya jadi sasaran amukan abang tetet #plakk)

"Kau yakin ini tak apa? Dengan alasan Taehyung seperti itu, apa kau yakin calon menantu kita akan bahagia?" tanya Luhan

"Entahlah wookie-ah, semoga calon menantu kita bisa merubah sikap Taehyung ne. Aku punya harapan besar akan hal ini." ujar Yesung sambil memeluk istrinya

"Aku akan menghubungi Sehun-ah dulu."

_**Beberapa saat kemudian...**_

"Bagaimana Sungiee, apa kata Sehun?" tanya Luhan

"Ne mereka tak sabar akan hal ini, kita akan bertemu mereka bulan depan. Dan aku memiliki rencana daebak untuk anak-anak kita kkkkkk"

"sebulan lagi? Kenapa lama sekali kenapa tidak besok atau minggu depan?"

"Mereka menunggu Nakta kembali dari Paris. Entah apa alasan mereka, tapi tak apalah. Kalau begitu sebagikan kau hubungi dia, minta dia kembali ke Daegu untuk ikut makan malam bersama adiknya."

"AIiisss, ne ne aku akan menghubunginya"

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Haloo reader tercinta.**

**Chapter ini masih banyak kurangnya dan agak typo..**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian sejauh ini ceritanya?**

**Bosan? Atau Senang?**


End file.
